Please be alright
by murai-sakura
Summary: James gets sick and Jessie worries big time! She goes and searches for medicines but will she be able to take care of herself in the storm?


Hiya everyone. Here's another team rocket fic ! Mwuhahahahaa! Okay, this is gonna be another romance fic cuz you all know how I love those two to be together. Teehee

**Disclaimer: You know, still the same, don't own anything but this story. Love you lot for reading!**

Please be alright 

"Jessie, please calm down" bidded James, tired like a dog. "Calm down!" yelled jessie outraged. "We once again failed miserably and you're just telling me to calm down!" james sighed and sat himself down on a rock. He didn't feel to hot. He felt as if he could catch fire any minut now. "It's no different from every other day jess" he said, trying to hide his aching headache. "Why do you keep making such a big deal out of this?" he drank some of the water they had left but made sure there was still enough for his teammate. "I just want us to succeed next time" said Jessie calmly. She seemed to have noticed there was soemthing wrong with James. She sat herself down next to him and felt his forehead. "James!" she screeched. "What's wrong with you?" james smiled almost mockingly and got up again only to go to their tent. "I'm only sleepy" he said. "I think I'll turn in early today" jessie nodded and watched him go into their tent yawning.

"**I know it's more then just sleepyness" she said to herself. She strolled quikly to her cat-like teammate who was fishing by the lake. "Meouth, I'm going to go search some medicines for James in the nearest town. I'll be back soon okay?" Meouth – who currently caugh himself quite the fish – just nodded while struggling with his new meal. Jessie took off right after that and noticed it started to rain. "Great" she moaned to herself. "What do the gods have against me damn it?" she said angrily. Soon, a real storm broke loose, and the ground got all muddy and slippery. Yet Jessie continued to struggle along the road, really wanting to find those medicines for James. Especially after she had yelled at him like that.**

**Finally, after she was sure she was soaked to the bone, she found a town. Sighing happily and quite reliefed, she went to search for a pharmacist. When she finally found one, she went in and rappidly described James' symptones. The pharamcist had understood and gave Jessie what she needed, since there was no need for a doctor's rescription to get one. Jessie quikly got out into the rain again and started to run back to their camp. Only problem was…she couldn't find the way back. She was completely lost. And soon, she understood that the thick raindrops weren't doing any good for her health. "No" she said to herself. "I can't think of that now, james needs my halp bad" she continued her search, hopelessly calling out for James yet never gaining an answer.**

**Soon, it really was completely dark and still, the rain hadn't subdued. She didn't realize it had been hours, she didn't even get the fact that her powers were completely drained. She stared angrily at the sky that seemed to release al its waters, just to piss her off. A rock slipped away from underneath her foot and she fell flatfaced into the mud. When she looked up, she saw her medicinebottle was broken. She was now filled with anger and despair. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she soon cried out.**

**Her sniffling and moaning harshly drowned in the rain. She felt sick herself now. She was cold, although her forehead was quite hot. Her eyes soon were red and puffy, making her eyesight even worse then it was in the first place. Her sadness wouldn't fade. She horribly failed helping her best friend, and now she was stupid enough to get herself lost in the woods. She got up and started to run trough the forest, fear now filling her. Was she ever going to get back now? The branches of the trees were cutting her ruthlessly in her face and her arms and legs. The summerclothing she was wearing wasn't offering her much protection eather. Soon, she was dirty, blooded, and covered in scratches, and still she didn't see any familiar places. Hopeless, she crashed down onto the floor. She gave up, letting the rain swollow her whole before she finally fell into freeing unconciousness. **

**James woke up when he heard the sound of thunder crashing down. He stretched and yawned, feeling a lot better already. He looked around, only to not find Jessie sleeping safely next to him. There was only the sight of meouth, curled up like a ball, snoozing happily. He was quite worried since he didn't believe she would just be sitting out there with the rain puring down like that so he regretfully woke the cat up. Meouth – who was kind of cranky – looked up at him angrily. "What!" he asked. "Do you know where Jessie is?" Meouth curled up again, getting ready to go back to sleep swiftly. "She went to get you some medicine" was all he said before going back to sleep. **

**James gasped in horror. She was out there in the storm? He would never forgive himself if she got hurt because of him. He took his blanket with him in a bagpack and quikly ran outside of the tent. He knew her well enough. She was the type to get lost easily, and especially when it was dark. And now – during this storm – this couldn't be good. He searched and searched but couldn't find her. He felt so helpless. Jessie was probably in danger and there was nothing he could do. **

**And then he saw her. Lying in the mud, scratched all over hear body, her clothes torn, and her face stained with her tears. He quikly ran towards her and wrapped her in the blanket he brought. He then lifted her in his strong arms, carrying her quikly back to the camp. He kissed her on the forehead when he saw the camp. "You're going to be alright Jess" he whispered in her ear "I promise." He got her inside and layed her on her bed. After he dried her off, she quikly opened her eyes, clearly in painick. "james" she hollored. "I'm so sorry" James looked at her with a look that said he didn't quite understand her. "I broke your medicine bottle. I really am worthless." James took her in his arms, and embraced her strongly, as if he never wanted to let her go. "You're not worthless Jessie" he said, crying silently. "You were very brave today, I'll never forget it." He sighed and kissed her on the cheek. "See, this is why I love you so much." Jessie froze in his embrace. She didn't know what to say. This really was the scene she had always dreamt about, and now it was so real. "I love you too James" she said sincerelily. "I know" said james. "I always have. I was just waiting for when you thought it was time to tell" Jessie looked at him with surprisement. How could anyone be so understanding, so patient, and so loving? **

**She smiled and watched how james worriedly took care of her wounds with rather soft hands. He seemed to be angry. "James, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "I'm mad at myself for letting you go so easily!" he yelled at no one in particular. "I should've known you would try to do something this foolish!" Jessie looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I only tried to help you" she said. James sighed and stared her in the eye. "And I'm gratefull, but you should've taken my word on it when I said I was quite alright." Jessie sighed and nodded**

"**I'm glad you're alright now jess" James added quikly. "I don't know what I would've done when you had died out there." Jessie blushed. "I'm glad you're okay now too" she whispered. James kissed her on the cheek again and stared out of an opening in the tent. "your cries were consumed by the rain" he said.**

"But I'll hear you forever now that you're mine" 


End file.
